


深夜奇思

by manchong0522



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchong0522/pseuds/manchong0522
Summary: written on 2020.3.31一篇小短文 深夜的灵感
Relationships: Katori Shingo/Kusanagi Tsuyoshi





	深夜奇思

凌晨四点，草彅刚被阳台传来的声音吵醒了。他披上件衣服向阳台走过去，发现香取慎吾一脸木野本郁男的样子在阳台上抽烟。  
“喂你小子……”草彅一步冲上前夺过香取手里的烟，“疯了吗大半夜的……”  
话说到一半，发现香取的眼角一道亮晶晶的泪痕。瞬间所有的话都一下子滑进了肚子里。  
窗外传来几声鸟鸣。两个人沉默了许久，然后是香取先开的口：“去睡吧。你明天不是还有工作吗。”  
“...我爱的男人半夜在阳台上哭我怎么可能睡得着！”一改平日的样子，草彅甩下一句有些生气的话语。  
“……什么？”  
“我说我爱的男人半夜在阳台上哭，我怎么可能睡得着！”  
随后又陷入了沉默。  
鸟叫越来越多了。太阳从地平线下探出了头。  
“明天吃什么。”香取瞥了一眼草彅穿得乱七八糟的衣服。  
“你睡觉。我给你做。”  
“可你明天还有工作。”  
“我会去超市买的！你就睡觉。”  
“……那你戴好口罩啊。”  
“……哦。”


End file.
